Reap Through The Darkest Flames
by Emfanissa
Summary: Lucy, being kicked out of the team, when Lisanna is back, goes on a mission by herself and gets two gate keys, and one of them opens a portal to a whole other world...
1. Chapter 1

I were sitting at the bar humming to myself, while sipping my strawberry milkshake.

I took a book out from my bag, and began reading it.

That's how half an hour went by.

I closed the book, and laid some jewels, to Mira, and went up to the request board, looking for an easy mission, and i spotted it ' Perfect ' I grin in my mind.

_Im an old lady who needs help moving, to another town, and i can't do much myself._

_If the person could also fend off bandits then it would be perfect!_

_Reward: 25,000 J and two celestial keys_

Im not letting this chance go away, and so i went over to the bar, and got the request stamped by Mira, and went to my house to pack my stuff.

' It can can only take two weeks at max ' So i just packed a few clothes and went straight for bed.

The alarm went of six in the morning, i got up lazily, and grabbed a brush and went for the bathroom, i took my clothes of and took a shower, and got dressed, i brushed my hair and sat it up in a high ponytail. ' I've got to try something new now and then '

I walked to the train station, and sat down on a bench, waiting for my train, thats when team Natsu came up to me.

" Hey Lucy, would it be okay if you left the team? No wait scratch that. You're out of the team and can't do anything yourself, im fucking sick and tired of having to save your ass, and to listen to your whining everyday, so bye~ And i hope you leave the guild soon so that you won't cause anymore problems!" Natsu said looking at me with a very wide grin. My eyes widen, and i don't hear the next that he says other than that its something about Lisanna, because i hear this voice in my head ' _Why are you letting them control you? You deserve better, i can help you, just say my name. And i will protect you ' _I hear the person say, it's a male. ' But who are you? What's your name? Please tell me! ' I almost yell in my own head. ' _Oh child, you will know when the right time comes, bye until then, Lucy ' _

I sit completely dazed and stare out at nothing, sweat running down my face and tears threatening to fall, yet i was mostly confused ' Who was he? '

" Hey, weakling? Are you listening!?" Gray yelled at me ' no ' Was what i wanted to say, but i nodded yes.

**Okay! Preview, if you like it then i will update the story, an its going to be a Fairy Tail/Bleach fanfiction!**

**He he...**

**Have a goo day, and please review if you liked the story!**

**Emfanissa ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy POV.**

The train arrives and, i slowly drag myself on it, and find a lounge, when i close the door, i sit down and stare out at nothing, before that the tears fall.

' Was i too weak? Is it really that bad? ' I grip my arm, and my nail gets through my skin a little, so blood drips out a bit, i unconsciously lick my blood off ' _Blood is a powerful thing, Lucy. You shouldn't be so careless about it _' The male voice sounded in my head. " Yes, I'll be more careful. " I say " Poor girl, i think she damaged her brain, she's mumbling to herself " I hear a pair talk about me. I sigh and lay down to sleep, even though i know it's gonna be full of nightmares.

" _Go away Lucy, we don't need you, can't you see that!? " Gray asked in the guild when i arrived. " Juvia thinks, he's right, Lucy, you only cause trouble for us. " Juvia, said while glaring at me " Then I'll leave " I ran out of the guild, only to bump into a paled skinned man, with long straight black hair, and red eyes. " Im sorry " The man looked at me " What are you apologising for, Lucy? I was looking for you " He stated calmly as he looked me in the eyes. I looked at him shocked, everything else freezing in time. " Y-You're that voice i hear in my head! " I said pointing at him with a trembling finger ' He looks so weak, and fragile, but... i can sense how powerful he really is '_

" _It's impolite to point at others, i thought you knew that, or were i wrong? " He asked, with a hint of playfulness. ' He isn't as strict as he looks! ' I stated in my mid. " I'm not that strict, somehow everyone thinks that... " He says pouting slightly. My mouth drops open " I said that outloud? " I asked confused. He shook his head " No, but your face had it written all over " He smiled, but his face became serious. " Lucy, I can't tell you my name, but i can give you a riddle, it'll also have something to do with when you summon me. " The darkest being, lurking in the darkest flames, reaps even the darkest souls " That's the riddle. Next time we talk, is probraly when you've summoned me. But, be careful my powers aren't something that should be taken lightly, even in that world, bye until next time, Lucy " As he finished everything lit up in a bright light._

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly trying to catch my breath. I quickly took out a piece of paper from my pocket " _The darkest being, lurking in the darkest flames, reaps even the darkest souls _" I scribbled down the riddle, it sounded kind of... scary...

Let me see... ' The darkest Being, the darkest being... The darkest being, would probraly be... Lucifer? I mean he rules over the underworld, wich is the darkest place in this world, so it must be Lucifer.

" Passengers who needs to go to ( Insert name, didn't have any ideas...) please get off, the train will leave in five minutes! " I hear over the speakers and get, off the train. And begin to look for the old lady's house.

**Hi, i know it's short but i tried! And about the occness for team Natsu, then i will explain, it's part of the story plot, and i won't reveal much more, and now you might think " But that dosen't matter that you want them to look bad " Hey, as i said it's part of the story plot, and not just because they need to kick her of, and make her feel bad.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, please Favorite, Follow or review if you like the story, constructive critism is also welcome.**

**Soo... That's it?**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Emfanissa ~**


End file.
